Vampires and Angels
by Lynn Zoe x
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a lonely Angel searching through thick and thin for her true love and mate. But, will she find this love in Emmett Cullen a Vampire. Which is forbidden for unknown reasons! Could there love beat all odds? or will one lose everything they have know to have a love of a life time! Based during twilight. ENJOY. Read & Review.
1. intro

**OK SO THIS IS MY SECOND FAN-FICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**ITS SET IN TWILIGHT SO YES BOTH EDWARD AND EMMETT DON'T HAVE THERE MATE BUT THIS STORY IS MAINLY ABOUT EMMETT AND ROSALIE . THERE WILL BE BITS WITH BELLA AND EDWARD AND THERE GROWING REALTIONSHIP BUT IM HOPING THIS STORY WILL KNOCK THE STORYLINE A LOT :D **

* * *

_I can't believe this, why did we have to move here_. I thought as I flung a tree to the far corner on the clearing. He was beyond amazing, but he's a vampire and we can never be. I'm an angel and it is wrong for me to even think of loving him.

I screamed my furry into the local woodland, why do I always get in bother it been 50 years since Royce, I thought God was finished with me but it seems nope it not time too.

At this moment in a local clearing, around the border of Washington D.C. I sat dreaming of a life I could have with my man, my vampire full of no troubles at all.

My name is Rosalie Hale, and I am an angel and I mean a real angel with wings. I have long wavy blond hair which frames my pale face, my topaz eyes centring my face perfectly along with my ruby red lips. My life has been great for the past 50 years though I have been lonely, I have had no love, no soul mate to live forever with me.

I live with a family of angels; they saved me from death back in the 1950's.

There is Keith my creator and new father, Tina his mate and my new mother she is so caring she helped me when I first changed.

Evelyn my sister she is a full angle which means she is one of the most powerful angle there nothing can match to her abilities, her mate is Matt he was the first she change as she fell in love with him the moment she saw him too bad he couldn't see her, that's another blunder for her humans can't see her but other 'creatures' can which is a huge life for matt well you see he has the ability to let humans see her so it's like his love grounds her which is romantic but a bit creepy .

They are great but I feel as though I'm the fifth wheel, no matter what they say I am. Each member has a soul mate and has had them since I was with them.

My family and I move here to a small town call Forks, it not every known which is why I chose it, what a mistake that would be.

This is my story...


	2. Chapter 1 move to forks

Vampires and Angels Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT BEEN A WHILE SINCE I GOT THIS SORTED BUT HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT... IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU DONT LIKE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW AND I WILL CHANGE IT IF I CAN...**

**I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL THE TIME, IM MEGGA BUSY GOT BOTH COLLEGE AND WORK NAW SO ITS KEEPING ME WAY BUSY ...**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW..**

_This is my story..._

Today's the day, the day we start our ordinary lives **again**. But, this time in Washington, it was my turn to pick so I chose this secluded area of woodland formally known as Forks. I know ... What a name for a town 'Forks'.

Keith was making random jokes about it such as 'What next Rose? Spoons then maybe Knives', he soon shut up when we reach the view of the town it seemed as if he was at ore at the natural beauty of the forestry around our person's.

The transfix of the scenery of this haven was beyond heaven its self the greens mingled well with the disarray of floral colours blue's, pink's, yellow's, magenta's, turquoise's, white's and so many more unknown to the human eye, not forgetting the smell of the salted sea, pine trees, pebbled beaches and local wildlife as well as the congregation of the local people.

Yes this seemed the perfect place to live, Keith would go work at the vet surgery other in Seattle while Tina will try and get work in the town and knowing her she will chose the florists she always finds a way to get them jobs I will need to find her secret.

And for the rest of us we will re-enrol in the high school up the road but to thanks' to gods and goddesses we were not the only new comers in to this town I believe the chief of police's daughter will be starting with us.

After an hour of searching we located our new home it was for our safety mainly at the edge of an invisible borderline, the border was at the edge of a old native tribal reservation I think they are called the Quileute and I do believe they are our kind, by the smell I'd say they where Shape shifters. They are the sort of police for our kind, though mainly dealing with the troublesome red eyed Vampires last time I checked. I think for more of our safety we need to find out what it is a border for because I doubt the family would want to live on a war border that we could trigger.

* * *

The house was not far down a mud road but other than that the house was fabulous three stories cottage looking home; you can always guess this is what Tina chooses she love the old rustic homes but with a modern twist.

The house was perfectly stocked, the front room was a native Indian themed room and it looked amazing with the wooden beams that were in view on the high ceiling. The main colours are brown and cream, with ornaments of green and blues. This room felt as though it will be our meeting room as well as our relaxing room which is a great plus. The carpet is a mixture of browns and whites that fitted in perfect with the walls and drapes, in the centre of the room there is a soft black sheep skinned rug that a bear statue holding a slab of frosted glass. The chairs are so comfy I didn't want to move once I sat down, the cushions seemed to just mould around your body so perfectly, now this is how I expect my mate to be like well what I hope my mate would be like.

The next room at the left of the house was our kitchen, beautiful black marble flooring, with black marble work surfaces, crimson red splash backs, crimson red cupboard doors with white handles and black and white swirling patterns on the doors and the walls were a nice off white shade. In the middle of the room was an island with the sink and the fridge and I'm guessing draws for the utilities which will be wooden to go with the beams that again submerged from the high ceilings.

A part from the front room and the kitchen there seemed to be all the main rooms on the first floor unless there's a secret hide out at this thought I laughed aloud. The oak stair case fitted perfect with the light browns and reds on the walls in the reception

The second floor was the activities room this room was painted in multiple eggplant shads there were a play station 3 and a wii connected to a flat screen TV that covered most of the far right wall. There was also a pool table with dark purple felt in the middle of the room so that I'm guessing matt doesn't nock everything down and break them, in the grove in front of you there are 3 computer stations, along with that there is a huge sound system with the left wall full of CD's, IPods', Venal, etc. Good thing Tina got this room sound proofed.

I hope Eve doesn't mind matt being in here all the time 'case I'm guessing he will be well for at least a month or so. The next room is the library it was jam packed with books this is the room I know Eve will stay she adores all books in her own words ' Rose the only way to learn is to read and dream, your imagination may not be what it seems.' This is the only room in the house were Tina isn't aloud to touch or we will have to deal with Eve being in a major mood and that's not at all good last time she tore down the whole house with us in it, no one is allowed to touch her books without her permission. I do get where she is coming from she has all the first editions as far back as to the witch trials.

The third room was the art room this room mainly being for Keith and Tina, they like the quiet which can be seen in the colour scheme they have picked, Light pinks walls and turquoise drapes and seats. This room was painting, cloth making, and an architectural room. By the looks of the rooms up here I have the garage all for myself, _hell yes!_

But before we even think of going down there, there's just one other place I need to look.

**My bedroom**, I can't believe really why we Angels have to sleep since we are dead, but hey I didn't create this wacky world, all I know is I'm tired and need to sleep so might as well get this room over with. _God I hope Tina hasn't made it discussing like last time._

And so along the white uncluttered landing towards yet another oak staircase leading into a mint green landing and the last floor the whole floor had been extended to for walk-in wardrobe's courtesy of Eve and en-suit bath rooms more to my liking there is no chance on this planet I would ever share a bath room with Keith or Matt again I seriously don't know how Tina and Evelyn could ever put up with it for as long as they have,_ dam it must be love_ again I was stood laughing at myself if I was a mortal I could be passed over as going insane, good thing I'm not.

Each door had our names on them well Matt and Eve's room had a big 'Don't Enter' poster on, Matt refuses to leave without that thing I don't see why all the bed rooms have locks installed in them.

My door is a lovely light red rose petal colour, _always_ every room I have had with Keith and Tina have had a rose coloured door I bet it's a inside joke I'm just not tuned into it, but I love the colours anyway.

The room ways beyond beautiful, dark washed laminate flooring covered the room up to the un-suit and through into the walk-in wardrobe. A king sized, dark washed four poster bed stood its dominating ground in the middle of the room but it fit perfectly with the colours of the room. And it seemed to be mega comfortable I will most defiantly check that out later on. The bed was covered with a silver duvet with dark purple floral patterns, the four cushions at top of the bed were the opposite too the duvet they were dark purple with silver floral patterns thought the colours mixed great together.

The main centre wall was dark purple with ancient Japanese's writing, written in silver _I will have to ask what they say! _The rest of the walls were simple lilac tones which were brought out with all the dark washed wooden furniture around the room. My music was on the desk near my un-suit as well as my laptop and my car models there priceless really only ones that are still in mint condition.

The un-suit was lilac with the accesorys dark purple. The bathroom was ordenary really bath tub, shower, hand bassen and a toilet. I placed all my toletrise in there correct places and got myself ready for bed, it didnt take much time to get sorted and finished.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

** HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT DONT FORGET TO _REVIEW_**

** HUGS AND KISSES LYNN**


	3. Chapter 2 New Kids, New friends

Chapter 2

OK I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE JUST STICK WITH ME.

OK SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IF NOT THEN I DUNNO WHAT IM DOING WRONG :D

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPFULLY WILL HAVE A LONGER ONE FOR CHAPTER THREE :D

* * *

_I placed all my toiletries in there correct places and got myself ready for bed, it didn't take much time to get sorted and finished._

X

Today's the first day of school in Forks high; well this should be different in a few ways. At least we aren't the only new students here the chief of polices daughter is starting today Isabella Swan I think her name is, I have a feeling ill will be connected to her most definite in this town with both wolves and vampire at its helm and her being the chiefs daughter she will know the wolves since his is the friend of the leader.

Last night Keith and Tina took the liberty to seek out the wolves before we cause some trouble, the wolves seemed a bit sceptical about them but it's their choice whether to believe us or not.

So here I am in my light washed skinny jeans and pestle pink blouse waiting for Evelyn and matt to get here so we can walk in the office together, it's a ritual for us to do this every time we change schools show the humans we are united 'all for one, and one for all' it worked so many times before. I'll be waiting another 10 minutes and if they are not here then I will go in myself.

"Urm... Excuse me?" a little voice called as I waited outside the office, I turned to be face to face with a stunning human girl her eyes were deep brown doe like and her hair was a deep chocolate brown with hints of reds. Here cloths were fitting but frumpy it seemed as if she couldn't see the beauty she is which a deep shame. "Hi I'm sorry to bother you ... urm ... is this the main office? I'm new and I have no clue where everything is. I hope I'm no bother?" she finished with a light blush, I've seen that on many humans but it seemed to suit this human.

"Ye, I think it is and it no bother, I'm new too. I'm Rosalie!"

She welcomed my answer with a smile and a shake of my extended hand. "Im Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. Ant you going in? Or are you waiting for someone?"

"Nice to meet you Bella. And I'm meant to meet my brother and his girlfriend here but they haven't seemed to realise the time. Do you mind if I tag along with you and we can both sign in" with that she smiled and nodded, we headed inside to get our schedule which we had all but one lesson the same with was science while she had chemistry, I had physics most probably with Eve.

Bella seemed like a great person, well one of the best human being I have ever met throughout my whole existence she is laid back, and funny. When Eve and Matt decided to turn up they got along with her to like a house on fire, and normally Eve doesn't get along with humans, she did seem laid back with her then what I expected but this town is called forks and has four different human like beings. And it turns out that Eve has all be 3 classes the same as Bella and I, but one with just me which as I suspected would be Physics.

Right now it was lunch and the people seemed ok, the general mix for an American high school really. Bella seemed to get along with some of the locals but she still sided with me matt and eve when it came to having a chose, and by my observations she seemed more at ease with us which is odd as most humans seemed to stay clear but they do feel safe around us.

So here we are looking for an empty table to sit and eat the little food we could as we don't need food as much like the humans but we do need to eat, the buzz of the room quietened down when a group of emo like teens entered the room. Vampire there sweet smell and charming looks are unmissable I've only ever seen a vampire once and that was the night of my turning.

The first to entre was a mated pair a small petite girl around the human age of 19, her short black pointed hair took some of the beauty from her facial feature but worked well with her. Her mate who seemed to be in pure pain was around the same age but leaning toward the 20 mark then the 19 he has been through a lot the marking on his skin show that, more than 100 battles he must have fought through and he must be good or his would not be here today, his dusty blond hair was in disarray but manageable but suited him if not I'm sure his mate would fix that.

Next to enter was a boy, well man around the age of 18 maybe 19, his beauty was boyish but still had that hint of man which caused me to catch my breath. His smell was sweeter more tempting for me then the rest his black curly hair was neater then the mated male but still ruff. His lips were full kissable pale red temptation, his body was built he was once worker a, wood-cutter maybe. But the mussels you could see through his navy blue shirts which cause my body to flush with the sheer sight of him. As my eyes travelled back up his handsome muscular body I felt eyes on my curious eyes travailing me and I knew exactly who's eyes they belonged to once my eyes met his I new he was different then most vampire his eyes were gold, he was an animal eater, I could not hold the smile and blush that came up I had though they would be wearing contacts to hide the red of their eyes but there was no need.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my trance, the boy, the man seemed to have trance fixed me when I felt Bella's heart miss a beat. I turned to look at her but she was looking next to the god I was watching, another vampire this one was younger considerable younger 17 id say more boyish features with messy auburn hair which could not be tamed by the sight of him touching his hair constantly, Bella seemed to have fallen in love, like me. No not fallen in love just got distracted that's all that has happened to me. she has fallen in love not me. Could this mean I'm bella's angel?...

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I TRYED MY BEST IV BEEN VERY BUSY HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE MORE TIME SOON IM MOVING HOUSE AND I HAVE NO MORE COLLEGE SO I CAN WRITE MORE AND POST MORE REGULAR.

IF YOU FIND ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES SEND ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW AND I WILL GET IT SORTED :D

HUGS AND KISSES

LYNN


	4. Chapter 3- Physics with a monster

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE, BUT LIFE HAS TO BE LIVED. THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I AM TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THIS STORY SO I CAN GET IT FINISHED SO I CAN GET ON WITH SOME OTHERS IVE STARTED MESSING WITH... DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW... XXX HUG AND KISSES LYNN...**

* * *

Physics with a Monster

* * *

Could this mean I'm Bella's angel? ... Well I can feel her more than the other humans and we settled together fast. It also seems I feel a lot of her emotions too. I'll have to find Keith later and ask him, he should know what's going on.

I was lost in my thoughts Bella still seemed lost with her feeling toward the 17 year old vampire while I was lost in the 18/19 year old vampire. The bell chimed shocking me and causing me to drop my fork, Bella look at me shocked but with a smirk on her face holding her laugh in. Well I'm guessing she's clumsy too.

So we pack our food up on our trays and walk out of the cafeteria after dropping of out trays, it seems I have eaten more than Bella. She had none of her water or salad, she just had to put her tray down, waiting in silence for us all to finish up though none of us had a lesson with her she must feel the connection too.

Heading down the corridor many stared at the group of newbie's, I can't wait till they get bored and we become old news. It didn't take us long to get outside her class room, I wished her luck in the class and she headed straight in to the teacher. Both me and Eve headed across the hall to our physics class, Mrs Duckworth will be our teacher for the rest of the year which seemed good but the downside to this class is that me and Eve was placed at different parts of the room. I on the window side with a lab mate I haven't met yet and she was with a young lady called Sam, she seemed nice but Eve wasn't very happy she was ready to blow, too bad Matt wasn't here he could calm her down fast time.

I had just received my curriculum book when the rooms atmosphere change dramatically I couldn't sense what the problem was until I looked up and saw the boy/man from the canteen staring at me dumb folded. I moved myself to the stool closer to the window and patted the seat next to me smiling, Confidence Rose, Confidence and breath. His face lit at my gesture and the most beautiful smirk with dimples emerged, yep he liked me! I smiled back but with little enthusiastic to show I wasn't interested as much as I was. He still skipped over with the smirk on his face; his ego must big that's so cute.

"Hey there new girl, I'm Emmett?" he turn to look at me once he sat on his very, very small stool.

"Hello Emmett, I'm new girl" I said sharp and turned to look at Mrs. Duckworth. That stool must be wrapping under his muscles.

His little laugh causes goose bumps to cover my skin "So... You're called new girl then? ...Cool" I could almost imagine the smirk I could hear in his voice. Don't look at him rose stay strong.

"No my name isn't new girl but I'll leave you to find out my name. It might keep you busy for the night, sparkle's" my little nickname brought shock to his face, he was confused and shocked, he didn't know any smart ass responses' to that I doubt he has ever meet a being like me.

We both sat there in silence while he tried to figure out what was going on. By the time he was ready to speak again the bell rang and we were dismissed. I wanted to fly away there and then let my wings out, fly and fly but I can't not now anyway when school is over I'm going for a fly then I will need to speak with Keith.

Bella seemed to have the same problem as me; I could see the 17 year old vampire leave in a hurry and I could feel Bella upset I wonder what has gone on. I must have stood at the door for a while and so Emmett had stood next to me.

"That's Edward my brother, what's with the nickname? ...Tell me? ... Please?' he seemed very concerned, did I know his secret? And would I tell everyone? With a side glance I gave him his answer, I wouldn't tell was also implied.

"Tell Edward if he hurts Bella I will hurt him,... and if you want answers I will meet you in the forest near the treaty line after dark Sparkles, and come alone! ill know if you don't"

once I told him what I needed to I walked away to catch up with Bella, who was walking in front with another girl I think she's called Angela.

Bella seemed quite upset but I sensed she didn't want to talk, Eve was quiet also I think she heard what I said to Emmett but she won't be able to talk to me here with all the innocent humans around, more time I have to wait till I can fly, Great I feel as though I won't get to today.

We had just one more lesson left and I was allowed to sit with Bella, the lesson became a blur I was busy trying to understand if my connection to Bella was because I am her angel or because she just loveable. And still at a stump about this strange girl, the bell signalled the end of the day.

Bella seemed to still be at a cross roads about this Vamp Edward, I can feel an attraction between them but what can it mean? Well yes I know what it means but why have I been given this troubling girl to care for. If only I could talk to the supreme God and find out his plan.

I must go for a fly now I need to think. I managed to dodge Eve and I headed to the forest, I had to hike to a big enough clearing to get my wings out and to set off and land comfortably.

* * *

_SECRET PERSONS THOUGHTS_

_I need to find out what she knows. Before I speak to anyone, I need to know. Safety first._

_Where is she, tall blond sex bomb, where are you. There she is. But where is she going, why is she going in the forest?_

_This is getting freaky now, should I tell someone where I am headed._

_Come on boy, what's the worst that can happen... Well I could be walking into a trap but hey I'm sure I can get out of the lion's den. Grow some nad's and get after her already!_

_Xxxxxxx_

_Why she hike half way up the hill? I don't know but I want to know more now._

_Hey did you know curiosity killed the cat? ... Shut up Head._

_Wow what's she doing? Is that? ...No..._

_She has wings... Why does she have wings?_

_I think I've died and gone to some other world._

_But wow they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen..._

_i want to just..._

* * *

**I DECIDED TO ADD A LITTLE TREAT. WHO DO YOU THINK THIS SECRET PERSON IS?**

**AGAIN I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THIS AND HOPEFULLY THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER THE MORE I TRY XX R&R**


	5. Chapter 4 Flying Free

**CHAPTER 4 **

**JUST FOUND THIS ONE ON MY LAPTOP SO THOUGHT I WOULD UPLOAD IT TO HELP ME ALONG A BIT I KNOW ITS A BIT SHORT BUT HEY STILL A GOOD CHAPTER :D DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW...**

**HUGS AND KISSES LYNN**

* * *

Flying Free

* * *

I let my wings unfold, no more restrains for me. It feels so good to let them out; a whole day is a killer on the wings. My natural state is having them loose, on show. But, no longer can we as angels show the humans our full form, as many have lost their faith in the God of all things; they have lost their right to see his other creations. That is one of the main reasons why vampires, shifters, demons and angels are all but myths to the now dominant human mind.

Now I am able to be how I am, free to be me, but a question still needs to be answered...which way first? East into night, south to warm myself, north to cool my thoughts, no... none of them I will go to the west I'm thinking have the sun light beat my face have both warm from the sun and cool from the northern wind, I can only say that this is one of the best ways to ponder on what has happened today, maybe I can figure out everything myself have all the answer I crave blowing in the wind.

Come on rose don't just stand here, get going before you get caught and have to get back to the reality of charges and vampire. Oh and shape shifting wolves. I really had to pick this stupid town, next time I'm gonna pick a city like Hollywood I know Matt would be happy with that choice, he loves the hustle and bustle of the star life.

I outstretched my stiff wings and began the motion to begin my lift so that I can flap my wings for a running lift heading for the clearing, once I was sure I was clear my wings lifted me and off the ground in seconds heading into the deep blue sky.

There I was in the air with wind beneath my wings, free as I could ever be. I could feel all the pressure leave my body, my thoughts left me no more Bella Swan, no more sexy large vamp Emmett, no more worries not while I am here not while I'm free to be me.

With the sun in my face I let my natural reactions take full control as I closed my eyes and dreamed of a different time a time where I could be with a man I loved more than my life, I could live for him and not just live because I have been given a life, I dreamt him holding me in his strong embrace, I could feel his love emitting through his skin and into mine there was no doubt this man loved me as much as I him. The day my dream comes true I would finally know the truth about life and why we lived and breathed, maybe on that day I could finally meet the creator of all this. I continued to dream as the wind held my weightless body effortless, time flew away with me and it was time to get back to reality and get on with life.

My whimper was covered by the whistle of the wind but I know he would here and help me to find that dream man, and lead me into the land of love.

Heading back to the clearing I could see my belongings and there I began to descend. It hadn't take me too long for my feet to touch the cold hard floor, my landing was soundless, I have now returned to my reality, it was time now to think about what has happened today. I needed to head home and leave this clearing; I must leave as if I had never been.

Still thinking of the love I could have I couldn't help but to think that Bella and Edward could be a match not just in soul but in fate, not many people are able to find their mates, in their one life and I am among that large group, many have died without finding this other half but when the resurrection happened all those can find their true love, it may take time but they will have forever.

"Ow rose, get your head out of the clouds" I muttered to myself, I couldn't focus on collecting my possessions.

"I think you have forgotten this" a voice called out.

Jumping and turning successfully I could see by a bolder almost to the edge of the clearing stood the owner of the voice holding one of my binders with a plain look on his face I couldn't find any answer's written anywhere on it, what is he doing here? And what has he seen?

"I came here to clear my head, and yes I saw that..." waving his hand to the sky and down to my landing spot. "little show! What are you an angel or something?" he answered my questions, did I say them questions out loud or is my face really that see through.

"I'll tell you, if you keep this to yourself" was all i could muster, his answer was a nod...

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW !**

**HUGGS AND KISSES LYNN**


	6. Chapter 5 Siblings and Parents

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE LAST TIME BUT LIFE HAS TO BE LIVED...**

**I KNOW THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT ONE BUT I HAVE TRYED ...**

**READ AND REVIEW...**

* * *

Previously

_"I came here to clear my head, and yes I saw that..." waving his hand to the sky and down to my landing spot. "little show! What are you an angel or something?" he answered my questions, did I say them questions out loud or is my face really that see through._

_"I'll tell you, if you keep this to yourself" was all i could muster, his answer was a nod..._

* * *

Sat in my car wondering what had just happened, I _need_ to be more careful in future.

Ok let's head home and get the rest of this day over with, I still need to meet that vamp at the border line.

Starting my engine with little ease the purr was calming; this is one place today where I have felt the most in control and the most power.

Heading out of the car park I could see my visitor climbing into his own vehicle, this triggered my memory over what had passed in the clearing.

I had told him everything I know about what I am, what I knew of his kind and why my family and I had chosen forks of all places to stay. This man held his face straight though out the whole conversation, it was a bit unsettling but I could feel a connection with him like I was meant to help him though future pain and scorn. I knew he would never judge me for who I am, and he understood what my purpose was in this strange system of things, maybe we would have been friends if I was like him, not this constricting duty I must live with.

We both agreed to not speak of this little chat with anyone, it would be our secret.

It didn't take me much longer to get to my home, and what was waiting there I just could be bothered with, but when you play a child sometimes you have to deal with interfering sibling's and parents.

"Rose, I think we need to talk! Eve has given me and Tina some information that is quite alarming" where Keith's first words to me, the stern look on his face meant I was in for some deep scolding, but for the love of me, I have no clue what I could have done so wrong.

"Keith, I'm an adult and honestly I don't have a clue what I have done wrong, so before you get all 'daddy' on me why don't you tell me what I have done wrong so I can get this over and done with, Then I can kill Eve for causing unnecessary trouble" I hope my annoyance was deep in my voice.

"You know full well what I told them." Was the high-headed response shot out by Eve from atop of the stair case, Interference was one of Eve's specialities and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the humans lumbered with her as their angel.

"Eve, you are not helping so go to your room of step outside, thank you!" Tina injected as she motioned me to take a seat before her. I complied eagerly; I don't think I have ever been scolded like this so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"Now, what has happened with this human girl? And this... vampire?"

"The human is Bella, well Isabella Swan she is a cops daughter; she very nice you'll like her I'm sure of it. But any way back to the point, I think she is my charge."I could see Keith was about to interrupt me. No way was he going to do that "I was going to ask you about it so don't think of kicking of about this. And the vampire, you'll have to give me more on that there are four of them." The matter-of-factly tone I used didn't seem to go down well with either 'parent'.

"Rose, respect isn't hard to keep so try." Was all Tina uttered.

"Eve only mentioned one, four seriously I'm surprised they haven't killed all the people yet."

"Keith they are Gold eyed vampire, animals are their meal not people. And yes four and I'm sure Eve didn't mean to let this slip. And I think there are six of them all together; the human kids at the school mentioned a mother and farther. I think they said the farther is a doctor."

"Right I will have to do some research, but first tell me about the four you have met." This excited Keith's inner child, he thrived of research into all kinds of being's.

"OK, the female and older male are mated, but I do believe the older male is empathic he struggles with his food chose but his mate is a help to him she diverts his attention away from the 'food', urm... there's then two single male's both seem untalented but as we know not all gifts are physical. Bella has chemistry with the younger male and I, think there is a connection she may be his mate, so I hope you can help me with what to do. And the other male is in Eve and my physics; I haven't a clue about him."

"That's the one she mentioned!" injected Tina, at the dismay of Keith. What had she said to them?

"OK rose, Eve mentioned that you and this vampire where captivated with each other, she believes you have found your mate. And the down side to this is he is a vampire... and you know as well as I that this cannot come about..."

And that I do...

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK**

**DO YOU KNOW WHO CAUGHT ROSE FLYING?**

**WHY DO YOU THINK ROSE CANT BE WITH A VAMPIRE?**

**HUGGS AND KISSES **

**LYNN**


	7. Chapter 6 Discussion

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M GUNNA FOCUS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**READ AND REVIEW. X**

* * *

Previously

_"Ok rose, Eve mentioned that you and this vampire where captivated with each other, she believes you have found your mate. And the down side to this is he is a vampire... and you know as well as I that this cannot come about..."_

_And that I do..._

* * *

"I know and honestly I don't have any feeling for this thing. I don't know what eve is up to but there is nothing, I have no feeling what so ever for this vampire, I know the rules and I don't intend to break them." Well I hope I don't.

"Come now Rose, we are a family here. We all should respect one another and tell the true... Now, I know you have had feeling for certain type's of people in the past and I also know the type of people you like don't change over night. so lets try this again Rose, this time don't deny what we all know!" how old does he think I am? fourteen by the sounds of it.

"Urm excuse me, I know what I feel and last time I checked, I AM NOT some silly fourteen year old who doesn't know her own mind... And yes I though we where a family but treating me like a foster child who doesn't know right from wrong wont make me feel that we are."

Just before Keith could argue back Tina voiced her own opinion of the situation unfolding before her "Rose dear you know as well as I the _true_ answer to this situation, but if you don't want to talk about it or admit curtain thing then so be it. So let's not push the matter now Keith. Now dear tell us about Bella, why do you feel you are her angel?"Tina voice of reason softly calming me.

Tina has always been the mother I never had, but how she could know these things I would never tell her, she is just remarkable. I don't even know how I truly feel, maybe it would be best to talk about this to her later. So I think it is best to get this over with, get answers and then go meet Emmett.

"OK, I don't really know if I am but I'm sure she feels safe near us where all the other kids steer clear. I could also feel her emotions, her attraction to... urm... this lad. She was transfixed with him; I could feel a connection like they are soul mates. She is in love with him and she doesn't know...I know, I know just because I can feel her emotions doesn't mean I'm her angel, but I feel as if I am; you know!" I couldn't tell them everything because I don't think they would be happy that my charge has fallen for a vampire, but it's not only that I have a gut feeling she was born to be a vampire, born for Edward.

"Rose petal, I would say in my experience if you feel in your heart you are here for her then you are, it doesn't matter what connection you have with her, you could have no real feelings for your charge but you have a unwanted connection. But this girl must be special if you feel this strong for her, don't keep looking for signs something will happen and you will have no doubt." After his speech Keith stood tall stretched, he looked calmer then before our little argument was forgotten and left in the past. He proceeded to the door ready to leave the room, staling at the door he turned to say "Rose, I hope you feel like you can tell me everything, I'm here to help you not hinder you. I know sometime it feels like I do but I love you like my own child and only want what's best."

Why he felt the need to add that extra bit I don't understand but Keith do everything he feels he needs to. Maybe he sensed that I was holding back who Bella is attracted to or should I say what Bella is attracted to. As well as holding back who I was some what attracted to. He has always made sure we all know the rules and not step out of line. The punishment would be unimaginable so the gossip goes, Keith doesn't know what the punishment is and he has never met an angel that does first hand but he has heard the angel was to live a completely different life, a life we all couldn't imagine.

"I know and I love you too." At my response and smile he continued out the door and to his study.

Sitting in silence, all Tina could do was watching me, waiting for me to move, to talk, to do something.

As time ticked on no more words were exchanged, I was deep in my thoughts remembering what happened at the clearing, well it's a meadow but still the clearing it weighed deep on me, the lad was at a loss he had given up on life. He has given up on finding his mate. But maybe that will change now that I'm here to help.

Before I know it, time was racing and it was time to meet Emmett and get this situation sorted.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**WHO CAUGHT ROSE FLYING?**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

**LYNN.**


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting with Emmett

**AS PROMISED I HAVE DONE A LONGER CHAPTER.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Previous

_Before I know it, time was racing and it was time to meet Emmett and get this situation sorted._

* * *

I decided it would be best if I walked to the border, give myself some time to think what I could say I don't think I could speak as frank as I did with Edward in the clearing, it was easy to let my secret out he listened asked the right questions and didn't push into touchy situations, he answered questions I had about vampires and how life changed when he did.

I could try, to be friendly but get my point across.

Do I say 'Hi' or do I just jump straight into what I need to say?

_Come on rose does it matter how you start your conversation? No it doesn't._

Reaching the border, there was no sight of my vampire, no not mine. The vampire so I found a nice dry log to sit, I wonder where he is, how much longer will he be. While I waited I spent my time figuring out what the shapes in the clouds where trying to form. The white and gray tones of the clouds where fascinating while they fought for dominance but it whites winning score today, tomorrow may be rain by the colour of the clouds rolling in.

Five minutes of waiting, five minutes of watching the same movement and shapes over and over, yet still no sign of the vamp. What is going on? I though he wanted answers. Or maybe he just wanted me to get eaten by midges.

_Just 5 minutes more and then if he still hasn't turned up then it's the best bet to go don't want him thinking I'd wait hours for him to turn up._

So like the idiot I am I wait, the clouds where no longer fascinating so I need to looked for something more entertaining, something interesting and entertaining in a forest it can't be too hard to find. I hope!

The forest was quite active considering the close proximity to shifter's and vamp's, and just to note we are at the twilight hour most of these animals should be settling in or waking up for the night not scattering across the branches of the nearby trees. _Come on Emmett._ The minutes were passing fast and still no sign of the frustrating vamp, just a minute left from the extra time I kindly gave him; one way to make me feel stupid is to just leave me sitting on a log at night waiting for someone who is never going to come.

Setting of back in the direction of my house I could hear rustling that I don't recognise the sound was too soft to be animal, then the smell that I recognised in an instant we have tree red eyes in the vicinity, the shifters need to be informed and the Cullen's if they want their home and their existence to remain they will help.

I had no time to stand and think I need to get out of here before they sense me and start a hunt. What hides my smell best, think Rosalie. Flowers!

A quick glance around myself only one batch of flowers where suitable for me and so I dived into the patch. Big mistake! I was rolling down a steep hill nothing to stop me until...

The biggest shock I could get... I rolled straight into a man who was by the looks of it sleeping on the flat bottom of the hill.

The man rolled not too far from me, but he didn't move. Have I knocked him out? I hope not. I waited till I could see him breathing, well I haven't really hurt him, but I need to check.

"Oww... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... Sir... Sir are you ok?" Turning him over, his eyes where like glass pined with fear, his breaths were shallow, he was dying. My hand reached my face as I fell onto my bum not bothering to look around me. No one but this man was in my sight, who had done this?

I had landed in a wet patch and something that smells is on my hands and face. I look first at my hands they are covered in blood, I was about to screech but I stop myself again. Blood, its everywhere, my cloths where covered.

Am I sat in his blood? Oh God please no!

There I was coved in blood as well as sat in a large puddle of it, tears poured out no longer could I keep quiet; I am about to scream for help as well as getting up but within seconds a large hand is covering me mouth and I'm being lifted away, the person was running could it be the killer. I turn my head and there is Emmett better late than never they say but I want to hit him as well as kiss him hard. I move my face and he release my mouth but continues to run. I let him hold me; all I want is to be taken away from all this mess, be in my warm bed, and wake up and this stupid day be all a dream.

I don't know where he has brought me but the house is beautiful, quite similar to my house.

"Esme... Carlisle" Emmett's voice rocketed though the house, and within seconds four vampires sprinted into the room, I'm still in Emmett's arms and he is holding me firmly.

"What's wrong Emmett...And who's this? Alice can you please take Jasper out there's blood." The man who spoke was very old yet young he must been over 200 years, he must have been 30 or so when he was turn from human.

Recognition shot across the female vampire I've seen at school face, whom I guess is called Alice. But, she listened to her maker and walked out with her mate in tow, he looked in pain the blood must be very tempting for him.

"I don't know what happened, I went to meet her for a class assignment and I found her covered in blood next to a dead man. but we weren't alone, we needed to get out and fast."

I am still in Emmett's arms and I've began to feel a bit embarrass. I moved to get out his arms but he tightened them around me more. "Emmett let me down." He reluctantly let me down but kept a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, are you going to introduce us and then explain what's happened?" Spoke the female, whom I am guessing is the mate to the leader. She stepped towards me, I followed suit by stepping back and ending up right at Emmett's chest, her face fell I hurt her feelings but safety first.

Right come on Rose stop being a chicken and get there before Emmett "Hi, I'm Rosalie. And I'm sorry about this" I gestured to my face, hands and clothing. "I kind fell and landed on a dying man."

The man and woman gave nothing away they just stared at me shocked.

"urm... I think I should go home my parent's woul..."

"No, you can't go right now." Emmett interrupted.

"And why not?" I questioned.

"It's not safe" was his only answer

"It's not safe here, last time I checked being in a house full of vampire covered in blood is more dangerous than walking home" at the gasps I remembered we are not alone. I turned and the stunned look on their face and anger towards something.

"How do you know about us?" asked the male I believe is called Carlisle.

"I know a lot of thing's Sir, more than what you know I'm guessing. Your what 200 years or so?" would he continue to push, if it was me I would.

"Yes, but how?"

"Sir, what you are is a myth and what I am is a myth. I must really go; it is not fair on Edward, Alice or Jasper if I stay any longer." I went to move away from Emmett but he span me round so I faced him.

"Edward isn't here, he has left. What do you know about this?" questioned Emmett.

"He's left, when?"

"Not long ago that is why I was late, he came home after a run and he just packed his things and said he needs some time." Emmett informed me.

"So did he say what happened on his run?"

"No, do you know what's happened, I want my son home!" injected Esme.

"I sort of flew into him on his run, so we talked I thought I helped him with some of his problems he was having. But I should go and bring him back. Please Emmett let me go" I tried my hardest to get out of Emmett's grip but he refused to let me go.

"What do you mean you talked about his problems and Emmett let her go she is not a captive!" the worry was prominent in her voice she was really worried about Edward; she had called him a son not long ago. But Emmett still ignored her command he kept hold of my arm but released me from being held on his very muscular arms, I was quite happy to stay in his strong arms but I need to get to Edward and get him home.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**WHO KILLED THAT MAN?**

**I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE, I'M VERY BUSY WITH WORK BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**LYNN.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Talk with Carlisle

**OK, HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT.**

** HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING IT.**

**DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Previous

_But Emmett still ignored her command he kept hold of my arm but released me from being held on his very muscular arms, I was quite happy to stay in his strong arms but I need to get to Edward and get him home._

* * *

"I can't tell you, I am sorry but I can't it's not mine to tell."

"Then why has he told you, why not talk to one of us his family" Esme sobbed into Carlisle's arms. For the leader of this coven he was very quiet, maybe he has figured it out.

"Emmett let go of the young lady! And Rosalie can we please talk alone?" His face was emotionless nothing could be read from him. But Emmett complied too his 'father's' command letting me go yet he stayed close to me.

"Of course sir, but I cannot tell you what I spoke with your son about. I hope that you understand."

"Yes I understand, let go to my office..." he signalled me to go ahead of him up a set of stairs, he remained a little longer to say to his mate to not worry Edward would be home in his good time as he had always done. How many times has Edward ran away from hard times, could I be wrong about his personality?

It didn't take long to get to Carlisle's office on the second floor, the room was magnificent. Painting's that must be the same age or younger than Carlisle covered one wall there condition for originals were extraordinary the light of the sun must not have had long periods of contact on them as their colouring was intact and not lightening of colours or fading like most 200 year old painting tended to do in there gallery homes, their ability to draw the eye showed the craftsmanship that took to create such genius of paintings, the artist must be unknown as I have not seen this style of painting before...

A dark varnished oak book cases reached from floor to ceiling, dominating the far wall the only space was the windows which would let in little lighting in early hours of day, the content of each shelf is filled with original first edition books collected over the centuries from a person with the eye for magnificence, taste and popularity. Not only was their books but, precious artefacts ranging older than Carlisle himself beating him by 100 to 200 years many showed their age with the wear and tear , they must have been used for the purpose they were made for not for show, these objects would have been once used by European royalty or the noble classes.

Could this family, the Cullen's be European decedents of the original nobility? And the ancestor's of the now nobility?

The rest of the room was to be expected with a desk with three chair's and the opposite wall had a leather settee leaning against it with a large coffee table set in front.

Carlisle chose to sit on the settee, he was not after a formal chat he wanted to know about his son and what I had to do with his running away.

"Come Rosalie, sit. And let's have a chat" he motioned me to sit next to him, I took my time moving I am covered in blood still and he is a vampire, and one I do not know. I finally took a set far from him and kept my eyes set on him waiting for him to attack. "I'm not going to ask you about Edward, you have already said you will not disclose what he spoke in secret, so let's talk about what you are!"

"What I am, so you have an idea then."

"Yes, I think with the hints you gave I would say you must be some kind of shifter... or an angel!"

Wow he is good. But let's see why he has this conclusion.

"Ok, how have you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm not some young boy who knows nothing of this world. I know about shifters, as you will do considering you are living at the border. But, what is confusing me is that shifters have a particular odour about them, and you have a soft almost sweet smell... and in my life time I have learnt not to be silly that certain creature, so you could be an Angel!" Carlisle spoke with knowledge which I'm quite surprised about, most vampire were only interested in their own kind not in others that could exist.

"You're very observant, and I'm sure your instincts are giving you the right answer to what I am."I could give him the answer but no one gets to places by asking all the time, sometimes finding the answer yourself it will more rewarding and you could find out things other people don't know, things they themselves don't want to know.

"I thought you would say that. You're not that old, still young... But, you have learnt fast to become what you are... you're an Angel, and more importantly a high angel." The confidence in his voice signalled he knows what his is talking about, but one thing I just don't get is where did he find the information about angels? And to make the assumption that I am a high angel. If I was I wouldn't be here today I would be with the star's sat at the throne.

"Angel is correct sir, but high I am not. I would not be here if I was a high Angel, there too valuable to be here, as you know this world right now is to dangerous."

At my words he didn't flinch he believed with all his being that he was right, what does he know about my kind that I do not?

Seeing my inner confusion he responded "Call me Carlisle. You are young and do not know you own power yet, but give yourself time. I have seen a much higher angel on earth, yes it is dangerous but sometimes you have to have danger to know where that mark is! I know but a handful of angels and all but one is less powerful then you. Your eyes show who you are, they show your power I dout you search in yourself to find your power."

"OK, but Carlisle I think should go find Edward now, your wife she needs her son home and I am the only one right now who knows what he feels."

"Rosalie, just one more thing before you go! It's not just humans angels are meant to look after, the more power the higher their charge. Don't forget you may be looking after a mated pair or maybe a loner searching for something better in this life. Remember what I said you are stronger then what you believe, if you are adamant to find my son then don't go alone, take Emmett with you he will protect you from all those who wish you fail, your kind needs protection too."

His words hit a nerve Keith had never spoken to me in such a passion; by his words I could see Carlisle was a farther. He could be a form of Abraham, Isaac or maybe Jacob he could be a close friend to the creator and be the patriarch of his kind. I had a yearning to be part of his family, be part of unit so close that blood didn't matter. This family though not blood related acted more bonded then any family I have come across.

"Of course, you're the boss." My words slip out casually as I headed for the door, was it for my protection to take Emmett with me or would I have end up in a worse state then what I have already.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED LAST BUT YOU KNOW WHEN LIFE CALLS THEIRS NOTHING YOU CAN DO. ILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LYNN **

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 9 Before We Go!

**OK, SO A QUICK CHAPTER BEFORE EM AND ROSE GO ON THERE ROAD TRIP.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**

**LYNN**

* * *

Previous

"_Of course, you're the boss." My words slip out casually as I headed for the door, was it for my protection to take Emmett with me or would I have end up in a worse state then what I have already._

* * *

Heading out of Carlisle's office my mind was spinning what should I do? Should I take Emmett with me and encore the wrath of Keith or should I tell him and then have him detain me, stopping me from helping this family that needs their lost son home.

But can I last three to four days with Emmett on my own; there is a connection there that frightens me deeply and I don't think I can fight it for much longer. Carlisle did say to take him and I don't want to go against his ruling as this is his family.

By the time I reached the stairs the remaining family was congregated talking amongst themselves, they must have heard me walking, but then I realised I was levitating a trait most angels possess. I cleared my throat signalling I was there, all heads turn upward.

"Is there any where I can go to clean up before we head out?"

"Yes dear, Alice can you show Rosalie to the wash room and get her some clean ..." Alice didn't let Esme finish her sentence before she charged up the stairs, grabbing my hand and dragging down the corridor.

Within moments we were in a spacious room much like mine at home.

"Whose room is this?"

"Ow, its mine and Jaspers... the bath room is in there if you want a shower, there's some towel in the too...And while you clean up ill get you some clothes."

"Aright...urm OK!" I said as I headed towards the door she signalled to be the bath room.

As she said there was a towel set waiting to be used, this house seemed more lived in and looked after then any of the homes I've ever been; Tina just isn't all stepford house wife material.

So having a quick shower I was ready to find out what Alice has lined up for me. I hope it something cute. A little bit unsure of what to do, I stood at the door waiting for Alice to appear.

"Rose, in here!" a little voice called from the walk in wardrobe.

So here I am stood in a coven of vampire's house, naked and only covered in a towel, I don't think anyone could write this situation better; I listened to the voice and head for the wardrobe.

In this one room the quality of clothing was immense, the colours, fabrics and names there Gucco, Jimmy Choo, ect.

"Wow, how can you afford all these?" I wondered while holding a pair of six inch red Jimmy's.

Alice looked over to me and smiled "It's just investments, we all have a couple. I could help you get sorted with a few if you'd like."

"Could you? Ow no I can't Keith doesn't like getting money in that way, he wants us to work or go school."

"Who's Keith?" her face was full of confusion, I wonder what she was thinking.

"He's my maker"

"You're maker? You're not human?" o no I just put my foot in it only Edward and Carlisle knows about me. Well I think Alice and the rest should know too.

"Urm...No I'm not human, but yes he's my maker I was turned in the Fifty's." I continued to look at all the dresses that lined one wall.

"What are you? You're not a vampire you're too warm."

I took a seat next to where she sat on the floor; I still help the heels in my hand. Do I just blurt out I'm an angel or do I shimmy round the subject first. The look on Alice's face showed she really wanted to know like very few creatures vampire are so close to humans that angels can claim a bond with them in an instant, and I could feel that bond with Alice. "I'm not a vampire, but we are similar...I'm an angel!"

Alice's face stayed confused, like many times I have told this secret the person always needs a moment to collect their thoughts on the matter. Not before too long she began to say "But, I thought they were a myth, legends"

"So are vampires... There are many things out in this world that exist but you won't know of... I only know of a few but that nothing compared to the vast majority of creatures."

"Wow... I didn't see that coming. Why didn't I see that coming?"

"What do you mean? See what?"

"I can see the future, but I didn't see you coming here this conversation"

"Did you have this gift as a human?"

"Ye, why?

"I would have loved to have known you before you changed... Well you see at the turn of the last century the Spanish flu killed many, and different creatures were able to catch it. The one species that has almost gone extinct is the seer. A witch who can see the future; you must have been powerful to have that power in this life."

"So you're saying I was a witch." There was pain behind this question, she must have had a hard time as a human with her gift.

"No, the witch's human's perceived are all make believe; the witches themselves made them stories so that they could live somewhat a good life. A witch is a human who has a gift, the gift of sight, taste, protection, sound they were mostly women but some men can be. And they are rare."

"What about Edward what was he? And jasper?"

"Because of his thoughts reading? Well I don't know I haven't met any creature so far with that ability other than vampire. It could be that Edward was witch, or some other creature rarer. But Jasper he was an empath before he changed hence the reason he struggles with your way of life he doesn't just have his thirst but the whole families. I commend him for that, he has my respect."

"Really, I never thought that our hunger would affect him. Is there anything we can do to ease that pain?"

"Of course, eat more don't let yourselves get to hungry...Alice?"

"Ye Rose!"

"Can I get some clothes now, I know this towel is comfy but I think I'd feel a lot more if I was properly clothed."

Alice laughed and passed me the most amazing red dress, it was cotton and would look stunning on, the skirt reached just above my knees, and the neck line fell perfect on my chest I was covered but not wrapped like a nun, the sleeves ended just past my shoulder. I was allowed to wear the red Jimmy's to add to the outfit.

Alice left my hair to curl which I don't tend to do, the curl look doesn't look that good on me, she pulled and twisted my hair and in the end I don't really care that may hair is curly. It was pulled into a pony tail not at the right side of my face. Adding some accessories and there I was finished.

Alice and I soon headed down to the others who waited patiently in the family room, a quick goodbye was exchanged, and then Emmett and I headed north to Denali to get Edward home and his and Bella's story back on track.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WHICH WILL HOLD A LOT.**

**WILL EDWARD COME HOME?**

**HOW DOES ROSE KNOW ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA'S STORY?**

**WILL SHE KEEP FIGHTING EMMETT?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL ALL!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LOVE AND KISSES**

**LYNN**

**X**


	11. Chapter 10 When We Ride, We Ride

**HEY GUYS HERE CHAPTER 10.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**LYNN**

**X**

* * *

Previous

_Alice and I soon headed down to the others who waited patiently in the family room, a quick goodbye was exchanged, and then Emmett and I headed north to Denali to get Edward home and his and Bella's story back on track._

* * *

Within two hours both Emmett and I were on our way up to the Denali's, not much was spoken between me and Emmett the atmosphere was just comfortable so comfortable after twelve of hours I was fighting sleep.

"If you want to stop at a motel to sleep I can do, or if you want climb in the back and nod off there."

"Urm I'm good with the back seats, thanks"

I took the latter so that while I slept in the back he could drive more, instead of stopping at a motel and wasting time. So I took the back seat idea though it wasn't such a good idea to climb into the back through the front as I kind of showed of my panties, Emmett didn't react so I hope he didn't see. But I know deep down he did, sitting in his driving seat with a grin on his face.

* * *

I slept for nine hours; I woke to a strange reassuring feeling of not being alone. I enjoyed the tranquillity of that feeling until Emmett turned and took at me, probably checking weather his hearing wasn't getting faulty.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, while I climbed back into the front seat.

This time covering my bum, just in case he was hoping for another show.

"Urm ye I guess so." I said once I'm settled in my seat.

"Ha-ha OK we're coming on to a 24hr cafe coming up." I'm guessing he witnessed my struggle to get in the front without showing anything.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Being able to eat, all the different flavours. Wouldn't blood taste the same?"

"Some time's I miss it, other times I don't. Plus now it discussing."

"What about blood? Does it all taste the same?"

"No, the different animals all have flavouring. Its live fruit, some taste really delicious while others... you have to force down." His face turned as if he had a wet smelly sock placed in front of him.

"Force down. I'm guess you didn't like vegetables then?" I said while hoping back my laugh.

"Like them, I loathed them.

"And I wonder how you managed to get such mussels? Are veggies your kryptonite?"

"No I didn't have that much of an over-reaction as Clark Kent did. I was a good boy and did what my mother said."

"Oh so you're a mama boy!"

"Dam straight I was." He said with a grin, he then lent in closer and added in a whisper "I still am too"

I erupted in fits of laughter; they didn't really die down until we reached the dinner.

"So are you going to order coffee or something while I gorge myself with food?"

"No ill just get water. And be discussed while you pour disgusting food in your mouth."

"It won't be discussing to me. Come on big boy."

We both got out the Jeep; Emmett had to try hard to not go all vampire speed on me. He did very well but I could see he needs to go for a run.

"Emmett?"

"Ye, what's up?"

"Why don't you go for a 'run' you looking a bit peckish?"

"Peckish? ... Well ye, you sure with it? I can stay."

"No go, I feed, you feed. I'll meet you inside in half an hour." Giving him one quick stern look; I walked away and into the dinner.

By the time I got to a bay Emmett was already gone.

* * *

Emmett was right on time the half an hour flew past, my meal wasn't much and came in Fifteen minutes I ordered simple pancakes with syrup and strawberries, and a small glass of orange juice.

Emmett's face was funny to watch as I took the last bite of my pancakes, it changed from curious to disgusted to almost sick.

"How you can eat that I don't know."

"It's yummy! Ok let's head out and back on the road we have quite a journey." Still looking sick he nodded and squeezed out from the chair. It's quite comical to watch him ease his way out slowly trying not to crush the chair and table while I get out of the small area nice and easy.

I headed over to the counter to pay to be informed Emmett had already picked up the tab, I thanked the waitress and tipped her with a Ten. By the time I reached the door Emmett had successfully managed to get out of his sticky situation, thinking back on him trying so hard to not break the chair or table and get out safely I had to laugh, I could be mad at him for paying for my meal but I just couldn't get serious with him.

"I would say race you to the car but you'll win so I don't see the point." I voiced to Emmett while not paying much attention to my surrounding.

Next minute I now, I've been moved from my place which was ten feet from the car to actually being at the car, and some dufuss driver speeding from the lay-by to zooming down the road. I was in Emmett's arms, held safe and secure. The look in his eyes showed his concern, he wanted me safe. Yet here I am with him, one of the most dangerous creators to walk on the land but that's all I can feel, Safe, Protected. I feel more drawn to him then I could ever be.

My legs reacted before I could think of anything other to do, I stepped up further into him watching him watch me. The closer I was to him the more alert he seemed to be, ready to react to my action.

I was square in front of him, my arms reached out to his neck, his strong and thick neck; the connection was ice cold yet with satisfaction with comfort I couldn't let go, with no urging our mouths moved closer to touch, to taste, the time seemed to pass slowly, it seemed to almost freeze.

This moment could be a Kodak moment. Just before a kiss the intense feeling, the static that stung the air around us. Our lips touched and the heat was unleashed everything I was holding back no longer needed the barrier and the flood gates gave way my feeling and my doubts were release the very moment my lips touched his, I could feel power surge through me, I feel more alive than I ever could. I can feel my full potential, Carlisle was right! I am a high ranked angel and all it took was the kiss of this vampire, a vampire I can't help but love with my whole being.

But what about the law! It's wrong for an angel to be with a vampire, it's wrong to kiss a vampire.

I ripped my lips from Emmett's tender kisses, and I walked away; hand on mouth almost crying forcing the sting of salt tear from flowing. I needed to get away, to clear my mind, rules are meant to be kept not broken, not ripped to shreds. But, can I really walk away from what I have searched for my whole life, can I walk away from love.

Why is love so cruel? Why place me in such temptation? Is it a joke, a jest for all those in the heavens?

Well I will not be used; I will do what I came to do. I will get Edward home then I'll leave, I'll take my memories with me and I will take his too. No one in forks will remember me it will be as if I never existed.

Taking a deep breath, and shake my emotions off I was ready it's time to finish this and get Edward home.

Emmett was stood in the same place I let him; he was shocked by the kiss and with me walking away so fast. Yet his eyes the door to his feeling was closed, he must know why I walked away.

"We should go!" was all I could muster.

The only answer I received from him was a small nod. We are about twelve hours from the Denali coven's home, so it would be twelve hours of awkward silence.

Emmett decided that he would speed cutting our time in half, I'm guessing he doesn't like this situation; we arrived in Six hour. Having to stop twice for me to get food and relive myself, our timing, was the evidence of vampire driving.

* * *

**SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**I AM REALLY SORRY IF THERE IS SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES, JUST GIVE ME A QUICK KEY AND I WILL GET THE MISTAKE SORTED SO THAT THE STORY IS GOOD FOR EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**

**HUG'S AND KISSES**

**LYNN **

**XXXXXXXX**


	12. Chapter 11 Meeting the Denali Clan

**HELLO THERE EVERYONE.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 11**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I DO BELIEVE IT IS THE LONGEST I HAVE WRITEN IN THIS STORY.**

**NOT LONG NOW UNTILL THE END**

**DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW**

**LOVE **

**LYNN**

* * *

Xxxxx

Previous

_Emmett decided that he would speed cutting our time in half, I'm guessing he doesn't like this situation; we arrived in Six hour. Having to stop twice for me to get food and relive myself, our timing, was the evidence of vampire driving._

xxxxx

Emmett almost flew out of the car, he headed for the front door and without knocking just walked in I could hear his voice from the car as he showed "Honey I'm home." he made his voice pitchy which I would help but laugh at, I would love to be so relaxed with people the way he is.

I waited awhile in the car trying to sort my head out; I needed to know what to say. How can I fix this situation?

"Rosy, come on!" called Emmett from the door.

My response was a small smile, I reach for the door while collecting my things; but within seconds Emmett was there holding the door open and holding a hand out. "Come on. Before Eddy runs."

Taking his hand, I climbed out the car; my face was at his chest, his big wide chest. I admired the view and then looked up to his face, he was watching me, his big doe like eyes watched me and I longed to kiss him again; before the urge overtook my senses I moved away.

"Ok, let's get this fixed and life back on track shall we."

"Yup, fixed"

"Lead the way cowboy!"

Emmett laughed at my attempt to be southern, but his accent was a lot terser then mine "well little miss, right this way!"

The house was a lot like the Cullen's just smaller. The feel to the house was different to a little tense; but that must be because Emmett and I have arrived without informing the family. There before me were four beautiful women -one brunette and the others blond- and an attractive man, all gold eyes. Edward was no were to be seen.

"He's out hunting he should be home anytime now." spoke one of the blond ladies informed.

"Oh good."

"Rose, let me introduce you to the Denali coven. We have carmile and elzar, Irene, Kate and Tanya. Guys this is Rosalie."

"Is she human? She doesn't seem to be does she." elzar asked confused by his sense of sight and smell.

"No, I'm not. I'm an angel."

The room erupted in laughter. "There's no such thing as angels" called Tanya.

"There no such thing as vampires, werewolves, witches or mermaids" with his comment Emmett laughed

"So I'm guessing most fairy tales are true."

"Not fairy tale magic and being have planted in them for human pleasure, but the fairy stories are true."

"Wow, so where are these creatures?"

"Their everywhere but you just need to look more closely"

"We have to best eye sight around, so we would know if we saw a goblin under a bridge."

"You're talking about seeing with your eyes, I'm talking about seeing with the other senses, a lot of the creature live on a different plane to us."

At that moment Edward walked into the room, seeing me and Emmett he froze and then he darted off.

"Edward!" I called out after him.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Emmett's point of view

Edward slornter's in, in his usual fashion. Stops when he notices us guests, then darts. Rose called out his name but he ignored her, she then turned to me "I'm going to fix this now, so don't get to settled we will be leaving soon."

"Just go get him Rose, before you lose him."

"Ye good thinking, I don't think this dress will allows me to fly."

Not long after she left the house and was a safe distance away from hear shot Tanya started her usual get up "Emmett what is she doing here she isn't one of us! Are you thinking with your head or another part of your anatomy?"

"I'm not you Tanya; I think with my head not my genitals. And she's here because she is the only one who can sort this mess out" I snapped while I watch rose and Ed through the window.

"You mean the mess she caused!"

"What do you mean?" I left my post and faced Tanya; if she was human I'm sure her face would be red with anger.

"She mentioned something about a human, his singer or something like that. He freaked out and came here. What do you expect?" she spat back.

"Well she's doing a load more then what you ever have she's trying to fix the problem she caused in the first place."

"I've never seen you defend someone like this other then family before Emmett. Do you love her? Is she your mate?" Kate voicing her opinion asked the questions he didn't want to answer. His silence was all the sisters needed though for their answer. To change the conversation somewhat Kate concluded "Well Tanya, it looks like you have lost the bet. Edward's going home."

Xx

Rosalie Point of View

Edward understood what I said, he needs to be home not only for his family but for his future, is love.

"Edward, I know it will be hard but please try. Doesn't your family deserve that? Doesn't your mate deserve that?"

"Ye, I just... I don't know... She's human, Fragile."

"Edward you are meant for her, she is meant for you. You were made a vampire so that you could be with her; your love will be that of Tristan and Isolde's, Guinevere and Lancelot's. Your love for her will be among that of legends." I stepped forward and grab his face and made him look at me. "She is your match, your mate. And you only get one of them, I should know."

"What do you mean? You should know."

"I love someone I know I should have, like you I fight. And if you carry on you will be like me lost forever searching. I can't have what I want, where you... you don't want what you can have."

"I try, but I can't promise."

"That's all I need you to do, just try. I'm going to have to send Emmett out here just to speak with you; he's not happy you know." I then signalled Emmett to come out and there with in a second he stood at my side with a grin on his face. "Ok guys play nice; I'll leave you to talk." I finished off with warning Emmett to be nice.

Heading into the house of high strung she-vampire's I was on guard, well that was until I realised they were quite down to earth women, they seemed interested into what Emmett and Edward would be talking about,

All was calm until Kate spoke."I wonder when Edward will find his mate."

"he's found her, he just needs to get the balls to fight." was all Irene said before she left the room, with a big grin on her face. I wonder why she was smiling.

"Well good for him, it was what? A hundred years or so, his face must be happy now no more morbid facial expressions. It's good."

"Yes something like that but it's not like we haven't tried helping him ease up" Tanya sourly muttered.

"Ha trust you to say that, you still want him now and you know he has found his mate. Wont it be weird for you to find yours, I'm sure he's out there some place."

"Ye it would, but more so for Irene and you."

"What's that meant to mean?" Kate shot up into a seated position from her slouched on the couch position.

"I know you like men, it will be just weird you being monogamous." the smirk on Tanya's face showed her victory.

"That's what being a mated pair is like though, you become a better you. Maybe that's your problem?" the smirk on Tanya's face wiped away once the word were out. Kate laughed out loud that a human would hear her from a mile off.

"Love's stupid and so life." Tanya walked out having had enough of the conversation, she want winning.

The first sentence I uttered from walking in the room was "I'm guessing she don't like losing?"

"Yes, she a sore loser but she'll be getting worser then this now that Edward has his mate. Have you met her?"

"Yes she's a perfect match for him. He can't read her thoughts."

"Really wow, must be peaceful for him."

"Ye... But, like you said that what love is!"

The conversation was easy and flew, no difficult questions arose which I like. Well that was until.

"So rose what are your thoughts on love? You ever want it?"

"My mama once said 'love is like a razor that makes your soul bleed.' So why do I want that?"

"Really I always thought love as a flower and you, me; anyone can be its seed. When you don't want it, It's your heart that is afraid of breaking so that's when you refuse to take it, you must have dreamed once of love?"

"No never, I'm not like that to dream of a prince to save me from this world, I'm not afraid of anything, I been dealt the worst and I survived on my own."

"No, you're afraid to dream of love because you are afraid of waking up to a world where that love isn't there. But, darling you need to wake up, that love you refuse to take is stood outside with his brother. You must feel something because you wouldn't come all this way to get Edward back, not if you didn't love Emmett!"

"I don't know Emmett."

"But you know Edward, and through him you have got to know Emmett of course." She was right I knew Emmett because I know Edward the tails I have been told though short and to the point I have come to understand Emmett a great deal.

"Yes, I know him now thanks to Edward but do I really want to take a chance and to fail."

"Yes, because if you don't what's the point in living. You need to take chances, you need to learn to live, or you will die. Love is life. Are your nights lonely? Do you feel that you're not whole?"

"Of course I'm lonely and ye I'm not whole. But that's who I am half of who I can be, and no man can sort that."

"Do think love is only for the lucky and the strong?"

I waited a while to respond, I was unsure of my answer but deep down I had it right there and I gave it to Kate to care for "Yes, and I'm neither."

"Rose...You are both. Just remember in the winter, under the bitter snow in the soil there is a seed and that with sun love, with love from the clouds in the spring that seed becomes a flower. If you let that love grow it becomes something beautiful, which helps the world. Don't be afraid of losing yourself, because you will gain more of yourself. Just give him a chance."

"I can't, I would be so happy to but there are rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken." Little did she know not all rule can be broken and mine were among them.

"Not these ones. Rule for Angels are different, there like your rules. You can't have children, you might want one but just can't."

"Then there must be a loop hole because you wouldn't love him if there wasn't a chance. God would never let that happen... and who knows a vampire might end up having a baby!"

I sat and pondered over the words both Kate and I had shared she was right but rules are rules and I can't break them. I need to get away from the temptation.

"I'm sorry Kate, can you tell the boys I'll meet them back in forks. I'm going to fly home; I need to clear my head." I didn't wait for her response I just got up and flew, ripping my dress while I was at it, I will have to pay Alice back when I get home.

"Rose... Rose!" I could hear him calling me but I couldn't turn back I had to get home. I had to think.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ?**

**I KNOW IT HAS TAKEN SOME TIME TO GET UPDATED BUT WE ARE NEAR THE END NOW AND I'M WORKING ON THE ENDING, AND I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT...**

**SO FOR NOW READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE FROM ME **

**LYNN XX**


End file.
